Respiratory infections are the result of the exposure to pathogenic bacteria, viruses, and fungi. The immunological response to infections consists of the neutralization and destruction of the invader by immunoglobulins circulating in the liquid part of the blood (plasma) and phagocytosis from neutrophils, monocytes, and tissue macrophages. When the infection exceeds the effectiveness of the defense mechanism, illness will result.
Good health, and particularly a strong immunological system, is protective against infections. In the current social conditions, one cannot avoid the effects of the inhalation of pathogens, particularly when subjects are in a closed environment (buildings, airplanes, buses, trains, etc.) or are in physical proximity to individuals who have active respiratory infections and are sneezing, coughing, and expelling microdroplets with a high concentration of pathogens.
When considering the application of a disinfectant to a human, it must be recognized that the human capacity for smell is highly developed and easily desensitized which limits the use of a number of disinfectants. Humans have roughly 1000 receptors capable of recognizing some 10,000 distinct odors and over five million smell-sensing cells having neurons with eight or more stringly cilia. Olfactory neurons undergo constant renewals with an average replacement every one to two months. Olfactor receptor cells have bipolar neurons that are located in the olfactory epithelium under the dorsal aspect of the nasal cavity, the septum and part of the superior turbinates in the nose. Turbinates in the nose create airflow patterns that allow volatile compounds to reach the olfactory cells. Olfactory receptors bind odorants and belong to the 2-G-protein-coupled receptor superfamily associated with the adenyl cyclase and phosophoisoniositol signaling. Coding for odor quality and identification may involve the specific temporal sequences of firing that is compound specific. Axons of olfactory bipolar cells traverse through the small holes in the cribiform plate of the ethmoidal bone to the olfactory bulb where they form synapses in intricate masses called glomeruli. There is, thus, a neuroanatomical overlap which provides an anatomical basis for the capacity of odor to produce hedonic responses. Olfactory information is ultimately transmitted to the hypothalamus and this anatomical structure emphasizes the importance of olfaction in eating and nutrition. Thus, it is important when treating disease that these sensor functions are not desensitized or overpowered by the chemical compound being used to treat the infection.
Rubbing alcohol (isopropyl alcohol, isopropanol) does not contain ethyl or grain alcohol and is generally used as a 70.0% mixture with water for rubdowns because it cools the skin by evaporation and causes pore to close. Isopropyl alcohol has been used for sterilizing and preparing needles and syringes for hypodermic injection. It is also used as a solvent for medicine, as a sterilant for instruments and as a skin cleanser before drawing blood or giving injections. Isopropyl alcohol has been shown to be an excellent antiseptic product. It appears to be lethal to bacteria, fungi and viruses, including the AIDS virus.
Isopropyl alcohol of at least 50.0% by weight mixed with sesame oil (40.0% by weight) and lemon oil 1.0% to 3.0% in weight to obtain a mucosal disinfectant for topical application in the nose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,882 issued Oct. 2, 2001 to the present inventor. However, this solution layers with the oils and alcohol forming separate layers. Isopropyl alcohol has also been effectively used as a solution and as a spray for its antiseptic properties as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,145,663 issued Sep. 8, 1992; 5,432,165 issued Jul. 11, 1994 and 5,441,723 issued Aug. 15, 1995.
The present invention is based on the discovery that the present invention has multipurposes in that it is germicidal and has an effectiveness over 8 hours. The solution remains clear and stable over six months without layering and sterilizes the skin, tongue and surfaces of objects which are used or engaged by human beings.